Recent years have seen commercialization of display panels including pixel circuits arranged in a matrix each of which includes an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as an EL or an OLED in some cases) element, and an image display apparatus including the display panel. The EL element emits light upon application of a current to a light emitting layer disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode.
Each of the pixel circuits includes transistors. Furthermore, the display panel includes gate signal lines of different kinds for controlling the transistors in the pixel circuit. These gate signal lines can be divided into ones with high load capacity and ones with relatively low load capacity. Furthermore, a slew rate required of a control signal to be applied to each of the gate signal lines differs.
For example, the gate signal lines through which a video signal voltage is supplied to the pixel circuit require a high slew rate. However, a relatively low slew rate is sufficient for the gate signal lines that control a current to be supplied to the EL elements.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses an image display apparatus which includes two gate signal lines resulting from dividing a single gate signal line around the center thereof, and drives each of the gate signal lines by a corresponding driving circuit, which is a method of driving a gate signal line with high load capacity at a high slew rate. Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses an image display apparatus that applies voltages with the same waveform from both ends of one gate signal line without dividing a single gate signal line, that is, an image display apparatus that performs so-called bilateral driving.